Mine Little Pony: Friendship is Enchanting
by CreeperKiller55
Summary: It's your favorite Minecrafters but ponified! Just review on what song you want to see and I'll give you a shout out as well as write that song! (Not that anyone even requests anymore) More details inside...
1. Mine Little Pony Theme Song

**A/N: Hey peoplez! As the summary states. Basically, I will take songs from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic and put them into Team Six version. But there's a bit of a twist, they're gonna be ponies! I'll describe what they look like and stuff in a second.**

**By the way, this is not in the crossover section because no actual characters from MLP are gonna be seen. Besides, who reads the crossover archive, anyway?**

**Onto the ponies!**

**Stampy: Orange-y yellow coat, green eyes, orange mane and tail with white streaks, his Cutie Mark is a Minecraft cake, unicorn, Twilight Sparkle's parallel.**

**Squid: Navy blue coat, black eyes, cyan mane and tail with red streaks, his Cutie Mark is his party hat, earth pony, Pinkie Pie's parallel.**

**Lee: Chocolate brown coat, sky blue eyes, dark brown mane and tail, his Cutie Mark is a Diamond Pickaxe, earth pony, Applejack's parallel.**

**Amy: Bright pink coat, ice blue eyes, hot pink mane (ties into a ponytail) and tail, Cutie Mark is a Lovely Jubbly Love Love Petal, pegasus, Fluttershy's parallel.**

**Salem: Purple coat, marine-blue eyes, black mane and tail, Cutie Mark is a Diamond Sword, pegasus, Rainbow Dash's parallel.**

**Dan: White coat, black eyes, brown mane and tail, Cutie Mark is his goggles, unicorn, Rarity's parallel.**

**Anyway, first song is the theme tune!**

**Enjoy!**

**_Mine Little Pony Theme Song_**

**[Stampy]**

_Mine Little Pony, Mine Little Pony..._

_Mine..._

_Mine Little Pony!_

_I used to wonder what friendship could be... (Mine Little Pony)_

_Until you all shared its magic with me!_

**[Salem]**

_Big adventure!_

**[Squid]**

_Tons of fun!_

**[Dan]**

_A beautiful heart._

**[Lee]**

_Faithful and strong!_

**[Amy]**

_Sharing kindness._

**[Stampy]**

_It's an easy feat!_

_And happiness makes it all complete!_

_Mine Little Pony..._

_Do you know you're all my very best friends...?_

**A/N: Don't forget to review on what you want to see next!**


	2. The Heart Carol

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything except the plot and pony designs.**

**The Heart Carol, requested by Cakeisawesome444.**

**_The Heart Carol_**

**[Stampy, Squid, Amy, Salem, Lee, Dan and Chorus]**

_The fire of friendship lives in our hearts_

_As long as it burns, we cannot drift apart_

_The quarrels rise, their numbers are few_

_Laughter and singing will see us through... (will see us through)_

_We are a circle of pony friends,_

_A circle of friends we'll be to the very end!_


	3. Failure and Success Song

**A/N: By the way, I will type up the song with the reprise if it has one, technically the Success Song is the reprise to the Failure Song.**

**Success and Failure song, requested by Cakeisawesome444.**

_**Success and Failure Song**_

**[Stampy]**

_I was prepared to do my best_

_Thought I could handle any test,_

_For I can do so many tricks._

_But I wasn't prepared for this._

_Levitation__ would have been a breeze__  
__Facts and figures I recite with ease_

"The square root of five hundred and forty-six is twenty-three point three six six six four two eight nine one zero nine"

"He is correct!"

_I could ace a quiz on friendships bliss!__  
__But I wasn't prepared for this..._

_Will I fail or will I pass?__  
__I can't be sure..._

**[Barnaby]**

_He can't be sure,__  
_

**[Stampy]**

****_My mind is sharp, my skills intact__  
__My heart is pure..._

**[Barnaby]****  
**

_His heart is pure..._

**[Stampy]**

_Oh, I've taken my share of licks.__  
__I've made it through the thin and thick_

_But no I wasn't..._

**[Barnaby]**

_Oh no, he wasn't..._

**[Stampy]**

_Oh no, I wasn't..._

**[Barnaby]**

_Oh no he wasn't..._

**[Stampy]**

_No I wasn't..._

**[Stampy and Barnaby]**

_Prepared for this!_

**_-Reprise-_**

**[Dan]**

_You were prepared to do your best_

_Had what it takes to pass the test._

_All those doubts you can dismiss,_

_Turns out you were,_

**[Squid, Lee, Amy, Salem and Dan]**

_Prepared for this!_

**[Lee]**

_You clearly have just what it takes._

**[Squid]**

_To pass a test with such high stakes!_

**[Amy]**

_We knew for sure you would prevail._

**[Salem]**

_Since when does Stampylongnose ever fail?_

**[Squid, Lee, Amy, Salem, Dan]**

_All those doubts you can dismiss,_

_Trust yourself and you cannot miss._

**[Squid, Lee and Dan]**

_Turns out you were..._

**[Stampy]**

_Turns out I was..._

**[Amy, Salem and Barnaby]**

_Turns out you were..._

**[Squid, Lee, Barnaby, Amy, Salem and Dan]**

_Prepared... for this!_


	4. The Ballad of the Crystal Ponies

**Requested by Cakeisawesome444. New character:**

**Prince Steve: White coat, black eyes, bark brown mane and tail, Cutie Mark is three Minecraft Diamonds, Alicorn, Princess Cadence's parallel.**

_**The Ballad of the Crystal Ponies**_

**[Stampy]**

_Prince Steve needs our help,__  
__His magic will not last forever._

_I think we can do it.__  
__But we need to work together._

_We have to get this right,__  
__Yes, we have to make them see._

_We can save the crystal ponies with their history..._

**[Salem]**

_It says that they like jousting._

**[Dan]**

_They flew a flag of many hues._

**[Lee]**

_Made sweets with crystal berries._

**[Amy]**

_They had a petting zoo with tiny ewes._

**[Stampy, Squid, Lee, Amy, Salem and Dan]**

_Oh, we have to get this right,__  
__Yes we have to make them see._

_We can save the crystal ponies with their history._

**[Squid]**

_There was a crystal flugel horn,__  
__That everypony loved to play!_

**[Stampy]**

_And the crystal kingdom anthem.__  
__Can you learn it in a day?_

**[Stampy, Squid, Lee, Amy, Salem and Dan]**

_Oh, we have to get this right.__  
__Yes, we have to make them see._

_We can save the crystal ponies with their history!_


	5. Generosity

**A/N: Yay! Updation!**

**Generosity requested by Cakeisawesome444**

_**Generosity**_

**[Dan]**

_Oh, Minehattan.__  
__What you do to me_

_Such a huge bustling community__  
__And there's always, opportunity._

_To do the friendly thing!_

_Is someone grouchy?_

_Pay no mind,__  
__Surprise, instead with something kind._

_Lo and behold!__  
__You may just find_

_A smile is what you'll bring!_

"Welcome to the Mane Fair Hotel! Allow me to take those bags up to your room for ya!"

"Only if you'll accept this gratuity first!"

"ho ho ho, I'll get your change!"

"Do keep it all, I insist"

_Generosity, I'm here to all that I can give.__  
__Generosity, I'm here to set the bar_

_Just sit back and watch how I live._

"After you!"

"Why thank you"

"Please, take mine"

"Okay!"

_Some may say,__  
__"Dan, don't be so big hearted and bold__  
__treating strangers like they're friends"_

_This town's too big, and cold._

_But this is how I play my cards,__  
__I'm not about to fold._

_Where I see a frown,__  
__I go to town._

_Call me the Smile patrol._

**[Salem]**

_Oh, Minehattan.__  
__What'd you do to us?_

**[Amy]**

_What if you find a gloomy Gus?_

**[Lee]**

_It's no intimidating thing._

__**[Squid]**

_Just be kind without a fuss!_

_**[Dan]**_

_Generosity, I'm here to show all that I can do.  
Generosity, you are the key._

_Minehattan, I'm here.  
Just for you!_

_Just for you_

_**-Reprise-**_

_**[Dan]**_

_Oh, Minehattan.  
What have I done?_

_The thought of Minecon was fun  
But I went way too far_

_My friends gave to me, in ways so kind  
And I gave them nothing but a hard time_

_And now alone I stand_

_Now alone I stand…_


	6. Art of the Mod

**A/N: Okay, to that review posted by whatever the Nether his name was... there are a **_**ton **_**of stories that are like this.**

**I think he's becoming the How Annoying of the Minecraft Archive now.**

**Anyway, Art of the Dress requested by Cakeisawesome444.**

**This was a toughie.**

_**Art of the Mod**_

**[Dan]**

_Word by word,__  
__Typing it together_

_Stampy's mod,__  
__Looking up the forums, snip by snip._

_Making sure the textures form nicely,__  
__Perfect details and so hip!_

_Always keep in mine my pacing,__  
__Making sure the bugs are not facing_

_I'm making Stampy's mod!_

_Yard by yard,__  
__Fussing on the details_

_Jewel stickline__  
__Don't you know a click in time saves nine?_

_Make him something perfect to inspire,__  
__Even though he hates formal attire_

_Gotta mind those intimate details,__  
__Even though he's more concerned with sales_

_It's Lee's new mod!_

_Mod-making's easy,__  
__For Squid Nugget something sweet._

_Amy, something breezy,__  
__Blend color and form_

_Do you think it looks cheesy?_

_Something brash, perhaps quite fetching...  
Clasp and eye, couldn't you just simply die?_

_Making sure it fits its original design,  
Don't forget some magic in the dime_

_Even though it rides high in the handle,  
Salem won't have a candle_

_I'm making Salem's mod!_

_Piece by piece, click by click._

_Sword, Cake, pick, nature, hip._

_Code by code, edited and showcased._

_Yard by yard, never stress._

_And that's the art of the mod!_

**_-Reprise-_**

"Now, the cherries on my cakes need to be technically accurate. A cake has four cherries on its bun, not three"

**[Dan]**

_Code by code,  
Typing it together_

_Deadline looms,  
Don't you know the client's always right?_

_Even if my texture choice was perfect  
Gotta get it all done by tonight_

_Squid, the colors are too atrusive,  
Wait until you see it in the light._

_I'm coding them together._

"Don't you think the new hats would look more _mean _with some lollipops?"

"Well, I think-"

"Balloons?"

"Well…"

"Do it!"

_Hour by hour,  
One more change I'm sewing them together_

_Take great pains._

_Amy, you are putting me in a bind  
Salem, what is on your mind?_

_Oh my Notch, there's simply not much time_

_Don't forget, the Diamond must shine!_

_Mod-making's easy, for every customer's call  
Brings a whole new revision_

_Gotta think of a pace,  
Still hold to my vision_

"That shape is cube, not square"

"French Haute Couture, please?"

"What if it rains…? Goulashes!"

"More balloons! No, that's too many balloons. More candy! Oh, less candy! Oh, I know! Streamers!"

"Streamers?"

"Whose mod is this?"

"Streamers it is"

"What?"

"Aren't you going to tell me to change something too?"

"No, it's fine. I just want my sword to look cool"

"Do you not like the color?"

"The color's fine. Just make it look cooler… It needs to be about 25% cooler"

**[Squid]**

_All we ever want is indecision._

**[Salem]**

_All we really like is what we know._

**[Stampy}**

_Gotta balance style with adherence._

**[Amy]**

_Making sure we make a good appearance._

**[Lee]**

_Even if you simply have to fudge it._

**[Stampy, Squid, Lee, Amy and Salem]**

_Making sure it stays within our budget!_

**[Dan]**

_Have to overcome intimidation,  
Remember it's all in the presentation!_

_Piece by piece, click by click._

_Sword, Cake, pick, nature, hip._

_Code by code, edited and showcased._

_Yard by yard, never stress._

_And that's the art of the mod!_


	7. Let the Rainbow Remind You

**Let the Rainbow Remind You requested by Cakeisawesome444.**

**_Let the Rainbow Remind You_**

**[Stampy]**

_Each one of us has something special,__  
__That makes us different_

_That makes us rare_

**[Amy]**

_We have a light that shines within us__  
_

_That we were always meant to share._

**[Stampy, Squid, Lee, Amy, Salem and Dan]**

_And when we come together,__  
__Combine the light that shines within_

_There is nothing we can't do  
There is no battle we can't win_

_And when we come together  
There's be a star to guide the way_

_It's inside us ev'ry day_

_See it now... See it now..._

_Let the rainbow remind you!  
That together we will always shine!_

_Let the rainbow remind you  
That forever this will be our time_

**[Stampy]**

_Let the rainbow remind you...  
That together we will always shine..._


	8. You'll Play Your Part

**You'll Play Your Part requested by Cakeisawesome444 **

**Is she the **_**only **_**one requesting here? Geez...**

**Oh, new characters!**

**Notch: No mane, white beard, black eyes, Binary Codes as a Cutie Mark, Alicorn, Princess Celestia's parallel.**

**Herobrine: Brown mane, white glowing eyes, alicorn, Mossy Cobblestone as Cutie Mark, Princess Luna's parallel.**

**I just thought Herobrine and Luna were alike. Both brothers/sisters with the rulers, both were once evil but reformed.**

_**You'll Play Your Part**_

**[Stampy]**

_It's not that I'm ungrateful,__  
__For all the things that I've earned_

_All the __journeys I have taken  
All the lessons that I have learned_

_But I wonder where I'm going now,  
What my role is meant to be._

_I don't know how to travel  
To a future that I can't see_

_I have my wings,  
I wear this crown_

_I am a prince,  
This is true_

_But it is still unclear to me  
Just what I am meant to do_

_I wanna have a purpose_

_Wanna do all that I can_

_I want to make a contribution_

_I want to be a part of the plan..._

**[Notch]**

_Your destiny's uncertain__  
__And that's sometimes hard to take_

_But it will become much clearer__  
__With every new choice you make_

**[Herobrine]**

_Patience is never easy__  
__I understand wanting more_

_I know how hard it is to wait,__  
__To spread your wings and soar_

**[Steve]**

_But you stand here for a reason,__  
__You're gifted and you are strong_

_That crown is upon your head because you belong!_

**[Notch, Herobrine and Steve]**

_Know that your time is coming soon__  
__As the sun rises so does the moon_

_As love finds a place in every heart,__  
__You are a prince you'll play your part_

**[Herobrine]**

_We understand you wanting more__  
__A chance to shine,_

_A chance to soar!_

**[Steve]**

_Soon will come the day it turns around!_

**[Notch, Herobrine and Steve]**

_Know that your time is coming soon,__  
__As the sun rises so does the moon_

_As love finds a place in every heart__  
__You are a prince you'll play your part_

**[Notch]**

_You are a prince,__  
__You'll play your part..._


	9. Helping Stampy Win the Crown

**Helping Twilight Win the Crown requested by Cakeisawesome444.**

**All Equestrian Girls chapters will be edited.**

_**Helping Stampy Win the Crown**_

**[Squid, Lee, Amy, Salem and Dan]**

_Hey, hey everybody__  
__we've got something to say_

_We may seem as different_

_As the night is from day_

_But you look a little deeper__  
__and you will see that I'm just like you and your just like me _

_Yeah!_

_Hey, hey everybody we're here to shout__  
__That the magic of friendship is what,__  
__It's all about_

_Yeah, we thought we were different as the night is from the day_

_Until Stampylongnose helped us see another way,__  
__so get up, get down!__  
__If you're gonna come around_

_We can work together__  
__helping Stampy win the crown_

_So get up, get down__  
__Cause' it's gonna make a sound_

_If we work together__  
__Helping Stampylongnose win the crown!_

**[Squid]**

_Hey, hey hands up now!_

_We're sending a message to the crow!_

_Hands way up, then come down._

_We'll party together all around!_

**[Dan]**

_Generous, honesty_

**[Lee]**

_Laughter, kindness, loyalty!_

**[Amy]**

_Sunny helped us each to see._

**[Salem]**

_All that we can be, so-_

**[Squid, Lee, Amy, Salem and Dan]**

_Get up, get down__  
__if you're gonna come around_

_We can work together__  
__helping Sunny win the crown_

_So get up, get down__  
__Cause' it's gonna make a sound_

_If we work together Stampylongnose win the crown!_

**[Stampy]**

_I'm gonna be myself__  
__No matter what I do_

_And if we're different, yeah__  
__I want you to be true to you_

_If you follow me, we'll put our differences aside_

_We'll stick together and start working on our world pride!_

**[Stampy, Squid, Lee, Amy, Salem and Dan]**

_Jump up, make a sound_

_(Hey!)_

_Stomp your hooves, turn around__  
__Start now, and make a change_

_Gonna come around_

_Jump up, make a sound_

_(Hey!)_

_Stop your hooves turn around__  
__Minecraftia, Crafted_

_Help her win the crown!_

x4


	10. This Strange New World

**This Strange New World requested by Kacy Myth**

**_This Strange New World_**

**[Stampy]**

_I've never seen a place__  
__That's quite like this_

_Everything is turned around__  
__This crazy world is upside down_

_Getting on my feet__  
__It's the hand that I was dealt_

_But I don't have much time with them__  
__Got to learn all that I can_

_They don't use any mods__  
__Or fly with any __swords_

_I don't get these funny clothes__  
__Blocky legs or no nose_

_Everything's confusing when it seems so new__  
__But I look a little closer and it starts to feel familiar too_

_What a strange new world...__  
__I'm trying to make heads or tails of this strange new world_

_Sorting through the small details of this strange new world..._

_What a strange new world..._


	11. Smile

**Smile requested by Isis0107 (Guest)**

_**Smile**_

**[Squid]**

_My name is Squid Nugget_

_(Hello!)_

_And I am here to say_

_(How ya doin'?)_

_I'm gonna make you smile and I will brighten up your day!_

_It's doesn't matter now_

_(What's up?)_

_If you are sad or blue_

_(Howdy!)_

_'Cause cheerin' up my friends is just what Squid is here to do!_

_Because I love to make you smile, smile, smile  
Yes I do_

_It fills my heart with sunshine all the while!  
Yes it does_

_Cause' all I really need's a smile, smile, smile  
From these happy friends of mine_

_I like to see you grin_

_(Awesome!)_

_I would love to see you beam_

_(Rock on!)_

_The corners of your mouth turned up are always Squiddy's dream!_

_(Bro-hoof!)_

_But if you're kinda worried  
And your face makes a frown_

_I work real hard and do my best  
To turn that sad frown upside down!_

_Cause' I love to make you grin, grin, grin  
Yes I do_

_But it out from ear to ear  
Let it begin_

_Just give me a joyful grin, grin, grin  
And you'll fill me with good cheer_

_It's true some days are dark and lonely  
And maybe you feel sad, but Squiddy will be there to show you that it isn't that bad_

_There's one thing that makes me happy and makes my whole life worthwhile!  
And that's when I talk to my friends and get them to smile...!_

_I really am so happy  
Your smile fills me with glee_

_I give a smile  
I get a smile_

_And that's so special to me_

_Because I love to see you beam, beam, beam  
Yes I do_

_Tell me what more can I say to make you see?  
That I do_

_It makes me happy when you beam, beam, beam_

_Yes it always makes my day!_

_Come on everpony smile, smile, smile  
Fill my heart up with sunshine, sunshine_

_All I really need's a smile, smile, smile  
From these happy friends of mine!_

_Come on everpony smile, smile, smile  
Fill my heart up with sunshine, sunshine_

_All I really needs a smile, smile, smile  
From these happy friends of mine!_

_Yes a perfect gift for me_

_(Come on everypony smile, smile, smile)_

_Is a smile wide as a mile!_

_(Fill my heart up with sunshine, sunshine)_

_To make me happy as can be!_

_(All I really needs a smile, smile, smile  
From these happy friends of mine!)_

_Smile, smile, smile, smile, smile...!_

_Come on and smile!  
Come on and smile!_


	12. Evil Enchanter

**A/N: For LoveInEveryMoment, I will not be doing songs such as This is Our Big Night or Find the Music in You because it's just repeating the title over and over again. **

**Requested by me. Why not?**

**_Evil Enchantress_**

**[Squid]**

_He's an evil enchantress!__  
__He does evil dances!_

_And when look deep in his eyes,__  
__He'll put you in trances!_

_Then what will he do?__  
__He'll mix up and evil brew_

_And gobble you up in a big tasty stew so,__  
__Watch out!_

**A/N: I forgot to introduce our new character!**

**SetoSorcerer: dark brown mane and tail, dark brown eyes, no Cutie Mark, wears a hoodie at all times, Zecora's parallel.**

**By the way, the Flutterguy version is the same lyrics and does not count as a reprise.**


	13. Cupcakes

**Requested by me.**

**_Cupcakes_**

**[Squid]**

_All you have to do is take a cup of flour! _  
_Add it to the mix! _  
_Now just take a little something sweet, not sour! _  
_A bit of salt, just a pinch! _

_Baking these treats is such a cinch! _  
_Add a teaspoon of vanilla! _  
_Add a little more, and you count to four, _  
_And you never get your fill of... _

_Cupcakes! So sweet and tasty! _  
_Cupcakes! Don't be too hasty! _  
_Cupcakes! Cupcakes, cupcakes, CUPCAKES!_


	14. Winter Wrap Up

**A/N: I fixed the last chapter, by the way. Sorry for the mess up.**

**Requested by Cakeisawesome444**

**_Winter Wrap Up_**

**[Salem]**

_Three months of winter coolness__  
__and awesome holidays!_

**[Squid]**

_We've kept our hoovsies warm at home__  
__time off from work to play_

**[Lee]**

_But the food we've stored is runnin' out__  
__and we can't grow in this cold_

**[Dan]**

_And even though I love my boots,__  
__this mod is getting old_

**[Stampy]**

_The time has come to welcome spring,__  
__and all things warm and green_

_But it's also time to say goodbye__  
__It's winter we must clean_

_How can I help,__  
__I'm new here, see?_

_What does everpony do?_

_How can I help without magic,__  
__I haven't got a clue...!_

**[Stampy, Squid, Lee, Amy, Salem and Dan]**

_Winter wrap up,__  
__Winter wrap up!_

_Let's finish our holiday cheer_

_Winter wrap up__  
__Winter wrap up_

_Cause' tomorrow spring is here_

**[Salem]**

_Cause' tomorrow spring is here!_

_Bringing home the southern birds,__  
__a fighters' job begins___

_and clearing all the gloomy skies__  
__To let the sunshine in_

_We move the clouds and we melt the white snow__  
__By the time we finish, we'll have a lot of snowballs!_

**[Stampy, Squid, Lee, Amy, Salem and Dan]**

_Winter wrap up,__  
__Winter wrap up!_

_Let's finish our holiday cheer!_

_Winter wrap up,__  
__Winter wrap up!_

_Cause' tomorrow spring is here!_

_Cause' tomorrow spring is here!_

**[Dan]**

_Little critters hibernate,__  
__under the snow and ice_

**[Amy]**

_We wake up all the sleepy-heads__  
__so quietly and nice_

**[Dan]**

_We help them gather up their food__  
__Fix up their homes __below_

**[Amy]**

_We welcome back the southern birds_

**[Amy and Dan]**

_So their families can grow!_

**[Stampy, Squid, Lee, Amy, Salem and Dan]**

_Winter wrap,__  
__Winter wrap up!_

_Let's finish our holiday cheer!_

_Winter wrap up,__  
__Winter wrap up!_

_Cause' tomorrow spring is here!_

_Winter wrap up,__  
__Winter wrap up!_

_Cause' tomorrow spring is here,__  
__Cause' tomorrow spring is here!_

**[Lee]**

_No easy task to clear the ground,__  
__Plant our tiny seeds_

_With proper care and sunshine__  
__Everyone it feeds!_

_Apples, carrots, beetroots, colorful flowers too!_

_We must work so very hard,__  
__It's just so much to do!_

**[Stampy, Squid, Lee, Amy, Salem and Dan]**

_Winter wrap up,__  
__Winter wrap up!_

_Let's finish our holiday cheer!_

_Winter wrap up,  
Winter wrap up!_

_Cause' tomorrow spring is here_

_Winter wrap up,  
Winter wrap up!_

**[Squid]**

_Cause' tomorrow spring is here!_

**[Stampy, Squid, Lee, Amy, Salem and Dan]**

_Cause' tomorrow spring is here!_

**[Stampy]**

_Now that I know what they all do,__  
__I have to find my place_

_And help with all of my heart,__  
__Tough task ahead I face_

_How will I do without my magic,__  
__and help the Helper ways?_

_I wanna belong so I must,__  
__Do my best __today_

_Do my best today...!_

**[Squid, Lee, Amy, Salem and Dan]**

_Winter wrap up,__  
__Winter wrap up!_

_Let's finish our holiday cheer!_

_Winter wrap up,  
__Winter wrap up!_

_Cause' tomorrow spring is here_

**[Stampy]**

_Cause' tomorrow spring is here,_

_Cause' tomorrow spring is here_

_Cause' tomorrow spring is here...!_

**A/N: Wow, I cannot imagine Stampy singing high note.**


	15. BSBFF

**A/N: This chapter is gonna be, well, **_**very **_**different. **

**Since Squid is the only one who has a older sibling (my OC) he's gonna have to play Stampy's role today. So that means Stampy gets to be Pinkie Pie!**

**Almost forgot, character!**

**Diane: Long dark hair, purple eyes, dark amethyst coat, Cutie Mark is a piece of obsidian with a pickaxe next to it. Maud Pie and Shining Armor's parallel.**

**_B.S.B.F.F (Big Sister Best Friend Forever)_**

**[Squid]**

_When I was just a colt,__  
__I found it rather absurd_

_To see how many other ponies I could meet..._

_I had my parties to plan__  
__Didn't know that I would ever need_

_Other ponies to make my life complete_

_But there was one mare that I cared for,__  
__I knew she would be there for me_

_My big sister best friend forever_

_Like two peas in a pod,__  
__we did everything together_

_She taught me how to mine_

_{Best friend forever)_

_We never had a single fight_

_(We did everything together)_

_We shared our hopes,__  
__we shared our dreams_

_I miss her more than I realize,_

_It seems..._

**[Stampy, Lee, Amy, Salem and Dan]**

_Your big sister, best friend forever_

_Like two peas in a pod,__  
__you did everything together_

**[Squid]**

_And though she's oh so far away__  
__I hoped that he would stay_

_My big sister best friend forever..._

_Forever..._

_**-Reprise-**_

_She was my big sister best friend,__  
__forever_

_And now we'll never do anything,__  
__together..._

**A****_/_****N: This Mine Little Pony-fied version of the episode is complicated because **_**Deadlox **_**is playing as Cadance instead of Steve.**

**Also, another complication is that Diane also plays Maud.**

**Because of that, I won't be doing This Day Aria. It's on my other story called 'The New Girl' anyway.**


	16. The Super Cider Squeezy 6000

**A/N: YouTube keeps saying I need the latest Adobe Flash to watch videos. What the buck, am I right?**

**Requested by Cakeisaesome444.**

**This took a while.**

**Okay, so MC Finest are playing as Flim and Flam. Max and Jordan, I believe.**

**_Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000_**

_[Max]_  
_Well, lookie what we got here, brother of mine, it's the same in every town_  
_Ponies with thirsty throats, dry tongues, and not a drop of cider to be found_  
_Maybe they're not aware that there's really no need for this teary despair_

_[Jordan]_  
_That the key that they need to solve this sad cider shortage you and I will share_

_Ponies: [excited chattering]_

_[Max and Jordan]_  
_Well you've got opportunity_  
_In this very community_

_[Jordan]_  
_He's Max_

_[Max]_  
_He's Jordan_

_[Max and Jordan]_  
_We're the world famous MC Finest!_  
_Traveling salesponies nonpareil_

_Squid: Non-pa what?_

_[Max]_  
_Nonpareil, and that's exactly the reason why, you see_  
_No pony else in this whole place will give you such a chance to be where you need to be_  
_And that's a new world, with tons of cider_  
_Fresh squeezed and ready for drinking_

_[Jordan]_  
_More cider than you can drink in all your days of thinking._

_Salem: I doubt that._

_[Max and Jordan]_  
_So take this opportunity_

_[Max, Jordan, and Crowd]_  
_In this very community_

_[Jordan]_  
_He's Max_

_[Max]_  
_He's Jordan_

_[Max and Jordan]_  
_We're the world famous MC Finest!_  
_Traveling salesponies nonpareil_

_[Max]_  
_I suppose by now you're wondering 'bout our peculiar mode of transport_

_[Jordan]_  
_I say, our mode of locomotion_

_[Max]_  
_And I suppose by now you're wondering, where is this promised cider?_

_[Jordan]_  
_Any horse can make a claim and any pony can do the same_

_[Max]_  
_But my brother and I have something most unique and superb_  
_Unseen at any time in this big new world_

_[Max and Jordan]_  
_And that's opportunity_

_[Max]_  
_Folks, it's the one and only, the biggest and the best_

_[Jordan]_  
_The unbelievable_

_[Max]_  
_Unimpeachable_

_[Jordan]_  
_Indispensable_

_[Max]_  
_I can't believe-able_

_[Max and Jordan]_  
_'MC Finest's Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000_

_Jordan: What d'you say, sister?_

_[Crowd]_  
_Oh, we got opportunity_  
_In this very community_  
_Please Max, please Jordan, help us out of this jam_  
_With your MC Finest's Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000_

_Max: Young colt, I would be ever so honored if you might see fit to let my brother and I borrow some of your delicious, and might I add spell-bindingly fragrant apples for our little demonstration here?_

_Lee: Uh, sure, I guess._

_[Crowd]_  
_Opportunity, in our community_

_[Jordan]_  
_Ready Max?_

_[Max]_  
_Ready Jordan?_

_[Max and Jordan]_  
_Let's bing-bang zam!_

_Max: And show these thirsty ponies a world of delectable cider!_

_[Crowd]_  
_Cider, cider, cider, cider... [continues until Granny interrupts]_

_Max: Watch closely my friends!_

_Jordan: The fun begins!_

_Max: Now, here's where the magic happens, right here in this heaving roiling cider press boiling guts of the very machine, those apples plucked fresh are right now as we speak being turned into grade-A top-notch five-star blow-your-horseshoes-off one-of-a-kind cider!_

_Jordan: Feel free to take a sneak peek!_

_[Granny]_  
_Now wait, you fellers, hold it!_  
_You went and over-sold it!_  
_I guarantee that what you have there won't compare_  
_For the very most important ingredient_  
_Can't be added or done expedient_  
_And it's quality, friends, Apple Acre's quality and care!_

_[Max]_  
_Well Granny, I'm glad you brought that up, my dear, I say I'm glad you brought that up_  
_You see that we are very picky when it comes to cider if you'll kindly try a cup_

_[Jordan]_  
_Yes, sir, yes ma'am this great machine, it's just the very best_  
_So whaddaya say then, Apples_  
_Care to step into the modern world_  
_And put the Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 to the test?_

_[Crowd]_  
_Cider, cider, cider, cider... [continues until Max and Jordan begin singing]_  
_Max: What do you think, folks? Do you see what the Apples can't? I see it clear as day! I know she does! So does he! C'mon Lovely World, you know what I'm talking about!_

_[Max and Jordan]_  
_We're saying you've got_

_[Max, Jordan and Crowd]_  
_Opportunity__  
__In this very community_

_He's Max, he's Jordan_  
_We're the world famous MC Finest_  
_Traveling salesponies nonpareil_

_[Max and Jordan]_  
_Yeah!_


	17. At the Gala

**A/N: I'm really sorry Cake but A Canterlot Wedding is a confusing episode if it were Minecraftified. I won't be doing Love is in Bloom because of that. Sorry.**

**Requested by said person.**

**_At the Gala_**

**[Stampy]**

_At the gala_

**[Chorus]**

_At the gala__  
_

**[Amy]**

_At the gala__  
__in the garden_

_I'm going to see them all_

_All the creatures,__  
__I'll befriend them at the gala_

_(At the gala)_

_All the birdies,__  
__and the critters_

_They will love me big and small__  
__We'll become good friends __forever_

_Right here at the gala!_

**[Chorus]**

_All our dreams will come true,_

_right here at the Gala! At the Gala!__  
_

**[Lee]**

_At the gala_

_(It's amazing)_

_I will sell them_

_(That you heard of)_

_My apple-tastic treats!_

_(Yummy, yummy!)_

_Hungry ponies,_

_(Give us samples)_

_They will buy them_

_(We will buy them)_

_Caramel apples, apple sweets!_

_(Gimme some!)_

_And I'll earn a lot of money,__  
__for the Apple Family!_

**[Chorus]**

_ All our dreams and our hopes from now until here after._

_All that we've been wishing for will happen at the Gala. At the Gala!_

**[Dan]**

_At the gala,__  
__all the royals_

_They will meet fair Dan__  
__they'll see I'm just as regal at the gala!_

_(At the gala)_

_I will find her,__  
__my dear princess_

_And how gallant she will be._

_She will treat me like I should be__  
_

_Tonight__ at the gala!_

**[Chorus]**

_This is what we've been waiting for to have the best night ever._

_Each of us will live our dreams tonight at the Gala! At the Gala_

**[Salem]**

_Been dreaming, I've been waiting__  
__to fly with those great ponies_

_Team Crafted, their daring tricks__  
__spinning 'round and having kicks_

_Perform for crowds of thousands__  
__they'll shower us with diamonds!_

_Team Crafted will see me right here at the gala!_

**[Chorus]**

_All we've longed, for all we've dreamed, our happy ever-after._

_Finally will all come true right here at the Grand Gala! At the Gala!_

**[Squid]**

_I am here at the grand gala!__  
__For it is the best party_

_But the one thing it was missing was a pony named Squiddy!_

_For I am the best at parties right next Pinkie!_

_Ponies playing,__  
__Ponies dancing_

_With me at the grand gala!_

**[Chorus]**

_Happiness and laughter at the Gala._

_At the Gala!__  
_

**[Stampy]**

_At the gala__  
_

_(At the gala)_

_With Notch, is where I'm going to be!_

_(He will be)_

_We will talk all about magic,__  
__and what I've learnt and seen_

_(He will see)_

_It is going to be so special,__  
__and he takes time just for me!_

**[Chorus]**

_This will be the best night ever!__  
_

_Into the Gala we must go_  
_we're ready now, we're all a glow_

_Into the Gala, let's go in_  
_and have the best night ever._

_Into the Gala, now's the time, we're ready and we look divine__  
_

**[Stampy and Amy]**

_Into the gala__  
_

**[Amy]**

_Meet new friends!_

**[Stampy, Lee and Amy]**

_Into the gala_

**[Lee]**

_Sell some apples!_

**[Stampy, Lee, Amy and Dan]**

_Into the gala!_

**[Dan]**

_Find my princess!_

**[Stampy, Squid, Lee, Amy, Salem and Dan]**

_Into the gala_

**[Salem]**

_Prove I'm great for Team Crafted!_

**[****Amy]**

_To meet_

**[Lee]**

_To sell_

**[Dan]**

_To find_

**[Salem]**

_To prove_

**[Squid]**

_To woo!_

**[Stampy]**

_To talk_

**[All]**

_Into the Gala, into the Gala_

_And we'll have the best night ever!_

_At the Gala_


	18. Rainbow Rocks

**A/N: That's right, peoplez! As you can see the title says none other than the new movie, Rainbow Rocks!**

**Now you have the ability to requests songs from said movie such as, Under Our Spell, Awesome as I Wanna be or even the Bad Counter Spell!**

**Enjoy!**

**_Rainbow Rocks_**

**[Stampy, Squid, Lee, Amy, Salem and Dan]**

_We used to fight with each other_

_Oh-woah, woah-oh-woah_

_That was before we discovered_

_Oh-woah, woah-oh-woah_

_That when your friendship is real_

_Oh-woah, woah-oh-woah_

_Yeah, you just say what you feel_

_And the music, yeah, the music  
Gets us to the top!_

_As we learn how to Rainbow,  
Rainbow Rocks!_

(Guitar solo)

**[Lee]**

_You can pick up the bass_

_(__Oh-woah, woah-oh-woah)_

**[Salem]**

_Or you can play the guitar_

_(Oh-woah, woah-oh-woah)_

**[Squid]**

_You can bang on the drums_

_(__Oh-woah, woah-oh-woah)_

**[Stampy]**

_Or you can sing like a star!_

**[Stampy, Squid, Lee, Amy, Salem and Dan]**

_And the music__  
__Yeah, the music_

_Gets us to the top_

_As we learn how to Rainbow,__  
__Rainbow Rocks!_

_As we learn how to Rainbow,__  
__Rainbow Rocks...!_


	19. Cranky Doodle Joy

**/N: So... Updation!**

**Requested by Cakeisawesome444.**

**I don't know **_**how **_**many times I've typed that name.**

**_Cranky Doodle Joy_**

**[Squid]**

_He had a cranky doodle sweetheart__  
__She's his cranky doodle joy_

_I helped the cranky doodle guy, yes!  
I helped a cranky doodle guy...!_

**A/N: So, to clear stuff up Sky is Cranky Doodle. And Dawn is Matilda (I think that's her name). And I know, dawn and Sky broke up but in **_**my **_**Minecraft Universe (not the Tuber) they're still together.**

**Bai!**


	20. Shake Your Tail

**A/N: I have a ton of requests now. Mostly from the new movie. Awesome As I Wanna Be is next then Battle of the Bands and then I'll get to the others soon**

**Enjoy!**

**_Shake You Tail_**

**[Stampy, Squid, Lee, Amy, Salem and Dan]**

_We've just got the day__  
__to get ready_

_And there's only so much time to loose__  
__because tonight, yeah, we're here to __party_

_So let's think of something fun to do_

_We don't know_

_(Don't know)_

_What's gonna happen_

_We just know_

_(Just know)_

_It's gonna be alright_

_All our friends are here__  
__and it's time to ignite the lights!_

_Shake your tail__  
__Cause' we're here to have a party tonight_

_Shake your tail__  
__Shake you tail!_

_Shake your tail__  
__Cause' we're here to have a party tonight!_

_Shake your tail__  
__Shake your tail!_

**[Stampy]**

_So what'cha did you get it right the first time_

**[Squid]**

_Laugh it off_

_No one said it is a crime!_

**[Dan]**

_Do you think,__  
__you know you're an original_

**[Lee]**

_Your ideas are so funny__  
__that they're criminal_

_(Ohh... Oh)_

**[Stampy, Squid, Lee, Amy, Salem and Dan]**

_We've just got the day,__  
__to get ready_

_And there's only so much time to loose__  
__because tonight, yeah, we're here to __party_

_So let's think of something fun to do_

_We don't know_

_(Don't know)_

_What's gonna happen_

_We just know_

_(Just know)_

_It's gonna be alright_

_All our friends are here__  
__and it's time to ignite the lights!_

_Shake your tail cause' were here to have a party tonight_

_Shake your tail__  
__Shake your tail_

_Shake your tail cause' were here to have a party tonight_

_Shake your tail__  
__Shake your tail_

_Shake your tail cause' were here to have a party tonight_

_Shake your tail__  
__Shake your tail_

_Shake your tail cause' were here to have a party tonight_

_Shake your tail__  
__Shake your tail_

_Shake your tail cause' were here to have a party tonight!_


	21. Awesome as I Wanna Be

**A/N: Last one was requested by none other than Cakeisawesome444.**

**Shanzlol is the best!**

**Requested by Isis0107.**

**_Awesome As I Wanna Be_**

**[Stampy, Squid, Lee, Amy, Salem and Dan]**

_Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey_

**[Salem]**

_Awesome as I wanna be!_

**[Stampy, Squid, Lee, Amy, Salem and Dan]**

_Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey_

**[Salem]**

_Awesome as I wanna be!_

_First you see me riding on a Diamond Boom__  
__Got my guitar,_

_Shredding up my latest tune_

_There is nothing you can do__  
__to beat me_

_I'm so good that,__  
__you can't defeat me_

_Yeah, I'm awesome__  
__take caution_

_Watch__ out for me I'm awesome as I wanna be!_

_(Yeah!)_

_I'm awesome,__  
__take caution_

_Watch out for me, I'm awesome as I wanna be!_

_(Guitar solo)_

**[Stampy, Squid, Lee, Amy, Salem and Dan]**

_Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey!_

_Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey!_

**[Salem]**

_Step aside now,__  
__you're just gettin' in my way_

_I got sick chops,__  
__you can never hope to play_

_When it comes to making music I'm the ruler!__  
__You wish you could be 40% cooler!_

_(Yeah!)_

_I'm awesome__  
__take caution_

_Watch out for me I'm awesome as I wanna be_

_I'm awesome__  
__take caution_

_Watch out for me I'm awesome as I wanna be...!_


	22. Welcome to the Show

**A/N: Okay, all I have left is Battle of the Bands and Better Than Ever.**

**Requested by Isis0107.**

**Okay, so Melanie Candy is playing as Adagio Dazzle. Dawnables is Aria Blaze and finally Alesa plays as Sonata Dusk.**

**_Welcome to the Show_**

**[The X's]**

_Welcome to the show_

_We're here to let you know_

_Our time is now_  
_your time is running out_

_(Vocalizing)_

_Feel the wave of sound_  
_as it crashes down_

_You can't turn away_  
_we'll make you wanna stay_

_We will be adored_  
_Tell us that you want us_  
_we won't be ignored_

_It's time for our reward_

_Now you need us_  
_Come and heed us_

_Nothing can stop us now_

**[Stampy]**

_Don't need __to hear a crowd  
cheering out my name_

_I didn't come here seeking infamy or fame_

**[Stampy, Squid, Lee, Amy, Salem and Dan]**

_The one and only thing  
that I am here to bring is music,_

_is the music, is the music in my soul  
_

_Gonna break out! (out!)  
Set myself free, yeah_

_Let it all go! (go!)  
Just let it be yeah_

_Find the music in your heart  
Let the music make you start_

_to set yourself apart!_

**[The X's]**

_What we have in store_  
_All we want and more_

_We will break on through_  
_Now it's time to finish you!__**  
**_

**[Sky]**

_You're never gonna bring me down  
You're never gonna break this part of me_

_My friends are here to bring me 'round  
Not singing just for popularity_

**[Stampy and Sky]**

_We're here to let you know  
that we won't let it go_

**[Stampy, Squid, Lee, Amy, Salem, Dan and Sky]**

_Our music is a bomb and it's about to blow_

**[Stampy and Sky]**

_And you can try to fight  
but we have got the light of-_

**[Stampy, Squid, Lee, Amy, Salem, Dan and Sky]**

_-friendship on our side!_

_Got the music in our hearts  
We're here to blow this thing apart_

_And together we will never  
be afraid of the dark_

_Here to sing our song out loud!  
Get you dancing with the crowd_

_And the music of our friendship  
survives, survives!_

**[All]**

_Got the music in our hearts  
We're here to blow this thing apart_

_And together we will never  
be afraid of the dark_

_Here to sing our song out loud!  
Get you dancing with the crowd_

_And the music of our friendship  
__survives, survives, survives!_


	23. Better Than Ever

**A/N: Hey peoplez! I was born on November 2, 2003. Guess what today is? MAH BIRTH DATE!**

**Requested by Dork1220.**

**Enjoy!**

_**Better Than Ever**_

**[Squid, Lee, Amy, Salem, Dan]**

_There was a time we were apart  
but that's behind us now_

_See how we made a brand new start  
and the future's lookin' up_

_(Oh-oh)_

_And when you walk these halls  
you feel it everywhere_

_Yeah, we're the Wondercolts forever, oh yeah_

_We are all together_

_(A-a-all…)_

_Now it's better than ever_

_(A-a-all…)_

_You can feel it  
we are back and I'm so glad that we're better,_

_Better than ever!_

_Whoa oh, oh whoa oh_

_Oh yeah, we're better than ever_

_Whoa oh, oh whoa oh_

**[Salem]**

_There was a time we couldn't see  
past the differences_

**[Lee]**

_That separated you and me  
and it left us on our own_

**[Squid]**

_But now you walk these halls and friends are everywhere_

**[Squid, Lee, Amy, Salem, Dan]**

_Yeah we're the Wondercolts forever, oh yeah_

_We are all together_

_(A-a-all…)_

_Now it's better than ever_

_(A-a-all…)_

_Now that we are back on track  
Yes, I'm so glad that we're better_

_Better than ever_

_Whoa oh, oh whoa oh  
Oh yeah we're better than ever_

_Whoa oh, oh whoa oh  
Oh yeah we're better than ever_

_Whoa oh, oh whoa oh_

_Yeah we're better than ever!_


	24. What My Cutie Mark is Telling Me

**A/N: Thank you to Cakeisawesome444 for wishing me a happy birthday!**

**Requested by SkyaThePonie**

**_What My Cutie Mark is Telling Me_**

**[Salem]**

_These animals don't listen__  
__No, not one little bit_

_They run around out of control__  
__and throw their hissy fits_

_It's up to me to stop them__  
__Cause' plainly you can see_

_It's got to be my destiny_

_And it's what cutie mark is telling me_

**(Salem's cutie mark is now a Lovely Jubbly)**

**[Amy]**

_I try to keep them laughing__  
__Put a smile upon their face_

_But now matter what I try it seems a bit of a disgrace_

_I have to entertain them__  
__it's there for all to see_

_It's got to be my destiny..._

_It's what my cutie mark is telling me_

**(Amy's cutie mark is now a red party had with multi-colored specks)**

**[Squid]**

_I don't care much for mining ores__  
__and getting whacked is such a bore_

_No matter what I try I cannot__  
__reach that stupid diamond ore_

_I've got so many chores to do__  
__It's no fun being me_

_But it has to be my destiny_

**(Diamond pickaxe hits him in the face)**

_Cause' it's what my cutie mark is telling me_

**(Squid now has a diamond pickaxe for a cutie mark)**

**[Lee]**

_Lookie here at what I made__  
__I think that it's a mod_

_I know it doesn't look like much__  
__Please help me, oh my Notch..._

**(To Trayaurus and Grim)**

_Could you guys give me a hoof here,__  
__and help me fix this device?_

_My destiny, it ain't pretty__  
__But it's what my cutie mark is telling me_

**[Dan]**

_I'm in love with diamond coding__  
__but the others have concerns_

_For I just let zombie__  
__totally infect a villager_

_I have to keep on trying,__  
__for everyone can see_

_It's got to be..._

**[Amy]**

_It's got to be..._

**[Squid]**

_My destiny..._

**[Lee]**

_My destiny..._

**[Amy, Salem and Dan]**

_It's what my cutie mark..._

**[Squid and Lee]**

_It's what my cutie mark..._

**[Squid, Lee, Amy, Salem and Dan]**

_Yes, it's what my cutie mark is telling me...!_


	25. Under Our Spell

**Requested by isis0107**

**_Under Our Spell_**

**[The X's]**

_Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh_

_You didn't know that you fell_

_Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh_

**[Melanie]****  
**

_Now that you're under our spell_

_Blindsided by the beat_  
_Clapping your hands, stomping your feet_

_You didn't know that you fell_

_Now you've fallen under our spell_

**[The X's]****  
**

_We've got the music, makes you move it_  
_got the song that makes you lose it_

_We say "jump", you say "how high?"_  
_Put your hands up to the sky_

_We've got the music, makes you move it_  
_got the song that makes you lose it_

_We say "jump", you say "how high?"_  
_Put your hands up to the sky_

_Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh_

_You didn't know that you fell_

_Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh_

_Now that you're under our spell_

**[Melanie]**

_Listen to the sound of my voice_  
_soon you'll find you don't have a choice_

_Captured in the web of my song_  
_soon you'll all be singing along_

**[The X's]****  
**

_We've got the music, makes you move it_  
_got the song that makes you lose it_

_We say "jump", you say "how high?"_  
_Put your hands up to the sky_

_We've got the music, makes you move it_  
_got the song that makes you lose it_

_We say "jump", you say "how high?"_  
_Put your hands up to the sky_

_Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh_

_You didn't know that you fell_

_Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh_

_Now that you're under our spell_

_Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh_

_You didn't know that you fell_

_Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh_

_Now that you're under our spell..._


	26. Battle of the Bands

**A/N: So... POTATOES ARE COOL!**

**Requested by isis0107.**

_**Battle of the Bands**_

**(Vocalizing]**

**[Melanie]**

_We heard you want to get together__  
__we heard you want to rock the school_

_We've got a something that is better__  
__something that changes all the rules_

_Why pretend we're all the same?__  
__When some of us shine brighter_

_(Shine brighter...)_

_Here's a chance to find you flame__  
__Are you a loser or a fighter?_

**[The X's]**

_Me and you, you and me__  
__why don't we see who is better?_

_We don't have to be,__  
__one in the same thing!_

_Oh, what's so wrong with a little competition?__  
__Are you afraid of failing the audition?_

**[Melanie]**

_You're a star and you should know it__  
__yeah, you rise above the rest_

_It doesn't matter who you hurt__  
__As long as you're proving you're the best..._

**[The X's]**

_Battle!_

_You want to win it!_

_Let's have a battle,__  
__Battle of the Bands_

_Let's have a battle!__  
__We'll go on in it_

_Let's have a battle, battle, battle..._

_Battle of the Bands!_

Tyler: "I can beat you!"

_Battle!_

Rosie: "Ha! You wish..."

_Battle!_

Seto's Crazy Stalker: "I so want this!"

_Battle!_

Sqaishey: "Not if I get it first!"

**[The X's]**

_Me and you, you and me_  
_why don't we see who is better_

_We don't have to be one in the same thing_

_Oh, what's so wrong with a little competition?_  
_I'm going out and then winning the audition_

_Battle!_

_We want to win it!_  
_Let's have a battle__  
__Battle of the bands!_

_Let's have a battle_  
_we'll go on in it_

_Let's have a battle, battle, battle..._

_Battle of the bands!_


	27. Rough Dia

**A/N: Another one. Whoo!**

**Requested by yours truly.**

**Why hasn't no one mentioned he Cutie Mark Crusaders, at all?**

**Netty: Magenta coat, slightly darker mane with white streaks, deep ocean blue eyes, no Cutie Mark, Unicorn, Sweetie Belle's parallel.**

**Tomo Hawk: Brown coat, chocolatey short brown mane, black eyes, no Cutie Mark, Pegasus, Scootaloo's parallel.**

**Lily: Light brown coat with creamy white hooves, straight blonde mane, amber eyes, no Cutie Mark, Earth Pony, Apple Bloom's parallel.**

**Dia: White coat, hazel brown mane ending at her neck, black eyes with hints of blue, no Cutie Mark, Unicorn, Babs Seed's parallel.**

**You may be wondering, why in the world is Tom a Pegasus while Squid is an Earth Pony? Well, in my Minecraft world Squid is adoptive and Tom is his adoptive brother. Tom looks up to Salem and wishes that Squid was a Pegasus.**

**And, why isn't Dan's sibling replacing Netty? Well, back then it used to be that Dan was Twilight and Stampy was Rarity and yeah, you can probably figure the rest out. It's staying the way it is though, and Netty is a Unicorn for obvious reasons.**

**Lily's a Earth Pony for obvious reasons as well. Oh, yeah and the name for this trio is "The Troublesome Trio".**

**_Rough Dia_**

**[Netty, Tom and Lily]**

_Yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

**[Netty]**

_First we thought Dia was so really, really sweet__  
__A new friend to have and it seemed like such a treat_

**[Tom]**

_But then we found the truth,__  
__she's just a bully from the east_

_She went from Dia, yeah,__  
__to a bully and a beast_

**[Lily]**

_Everywhere we turn,__  
__she's just a step ahead_

**[Netty, Tom and Lily]**

_Rough Dia, Rough Dia__  
__What we gonna do?_

_Got a bully on our tail,__  
__Gotta hide we gotta bail_

_Rough Dia, Rough Dia__  
__If she's after you_

_Gotta run, we gotta flee__  
__Gotta hurry, don't you see?_

_Rough Dia, Rough Dia_

_She's just a tough, tough diamond_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

**[Lily]**

_Hiding from a bully,__  
__we know it isn't right_

_But the Troublesome Trio,__  
__we ain't lookin' for a fight_

**[Tom]**

_Oh, she'll go home soon__  
__and then we'll have some peace again_

_But for now we're staying__  
__out of her way till then_

**[Lily]**

_Everywhere we turn,__  
__she's just a step ahead_

**[Netty, Tom and Lily]**

_Rough Dia, Rough Dia__  
__What we gonna do?_

_Got a bully on our tail,__  
__Gotta hide we gotta bail_

_Rough Dia, Rough Dia__  
__If she's after you_

_Gotta run, we gotta flee__  
__Gotta hurry, don't you see?_

_Why so mean?__  
__Why so crude?_

_Why so angry,__  
__Why so rude?_

_Can't you be nice?__  
__Can't we be friends?_

_Isn't it sad,__  
__is this how it all ends?_

_Rough Dia. Rough Dia_

_She's just a tough, tough_

_Rough Dia, Rough Dia_

_Rough Dia. Rough Dia_

_She's just a tough, tough_

_Rough Dia, Rough Dia_

**[Tom]**

_She's just a tough, tough diamond_


	28. The Perfect Stallion

Requested by Cakeisawesome444.

Rosie: Black coat with white face and belly, short black and white mane and tail, piercing black eyes, Cutie Mark is a Minecraft Puffer fish, Fish and Clownfish, Earth Pony, Cheerilee's parallel.

_**The Perfect Stallion**_

**[Netty]**

_Rosie is sweet and kind  
the best teacher we could hope for_

_The perfect stallion you and I must find  
One to really make her heart soar!_

_But…_

_This one's to young (Salem's brother)_

_This one's too old (random old guy)_

_He clearly has a terrible cold (Bodil40)_

**[Lily]**

_This guy's too silly (Bashur)_

_He's way too uptight (Finba11)_

"What the?"

**[Netty]**

_Well nothing's wrong with this one,  
he seems alright! (SkythekidRS)_

**[Tom]**

_His girlfriend sure thinks so (Alesa)_

**[Netty]**

_How 'bout this one? (AntVemon)_

**[Lily]**

_He's much too flashy_

**[Tom]**

_He might do (Mitch)_

**[Netty and Lily]**

_If he weren't so splashy_

**[Lily]**

_Too short (Baby Zombie)_

_Too tall (Giant Zombie0_

**[Tom]**

_Too clean [Random Baby Dude)_

_Too smelly (JeromeASF)_

**[Netty]**

_He's strangely obsessed with tops of jelly…! (WeeWeeGaming)_

**[Lily]**

_I don't think that we're mistaken  
It seems all the good ones are taken_

**[Netty]**

_I really hope that at this rate  
That we will find the perfect date_

**[Netty, Tom and Lily]**

_Don't wanna quit and give up hope!_

**[Tom]**

_Doing anything for Valentine's Day?_

"Oh please, oh please, oh please say-"

Lee: "Not really"

**[Netty]**

_We did it, guys  
we found the one_

_He'll send our teacher's heart, a-flutter!_

**[Lily]**

_Wait, you're talkin' about my brother?_


	29. Morning in the Lovely World

**Requested by me.**

**My new story updated! Y'know, "Memories and Marshmallows"...**

**_Morning in the Lovely World_**

**[Stampy]**

_Morning in the Lovely World shimmers__  
__Morning in the Lovely World shines!_

_And I know for absolute certain,__  
__that everything is certainly fine!_

_There's Finba11, on route to his castle__  
__There's the sofa clerk selling some quills_

"Morning' Stampy!"

_My Lovely World is so gentle and still__  
__Will things ever go wrong?_  
_I don't think that they will_

_Morning in the Lovely World shimmers__  
__Morning in the Lovely World shines!_

_And I know for absolute certain,__  
__that everything is certainly..._

"Salem, that is not funny!"


	30. Stop the Bats

**Requested by 489**

_**Stop the Bats**_

**[Lee]**

_Those vampire bats will give ya a fright  
Eating apples both day and night_

_They rest for a minute, maybe three  
then they're eatin' every apple in your apple tree_

_They don't care about nada, not zilch not nothin'  
'Cept bringin' about an orchard's destruction_

**[Amy]**

_Now wait just a minute, there's another side to this  
and if I did not defend them, then I would be remiss_

_These bats are mommas and papas too  
they care for the young just like we players do_

**[Lee]**

_Oh, gimme a break, you're being too kind  
These creatures have a one-track mind_

_The orchard is not their restaurant  
But do they ever care what others may want?_

_No! They don't and that is just a fact  
These bats they simply don't know how to act_

**[Amy]**

_That's where I have to disagree  
They're loyal to their family_

_Spreading seeds both far and wide_

**[Lee]**

_You see one comin', you better run and hide!_

_They're big and ugly and mean as sin  
Will you look at the state my trees are in?_

**[Amy]**

_They help your trees,  
they'll grow stronger, faster!_

**[Lee]**

_They turned my life,  
to a total disaster_

**[Dan]**

_Well, I for one don't have a doubt  
these vermin must be stomped right out!_

**[Salem]**

_I second that they've gotta go,  
these bats have got to hit the road!_

**[Lee]**

_It comes down,  
to just one simple fact_

_They've crossed the line,  
it's time we fight them-_

**[Stampy, Squid, Lee, Salem and Dan]**

_Stop the bats, stop the bats  
make them go and not come back_

_Stop the bats, stop the bats  
make them go and not come back_

_Stop the bats, stop the bats  
make them go and not come back!_

**[Lee]**

_Yes, it comes down  
to just one simple fact_

_They've crossed the line;  
it's time that we attack!_

**A/N: I CAN EXPLAIN! My dad was going to update the computer's software system but it turns out we didn't have Microsoft word on it so that took like a month to get and that's why I'm here now!**

**EDIT: Fixed it!**

**Merry Christmas and Happy New Year everyone!**


	31. This Day Aria

**A/N: So, I did say in an earlier chapter that I wouldn't do This Day Aria because the episode itself was going to be confusing because I couldn't just make a OC for Stampy so I came up with another idea.**

**Stampy's plays as Shining Armor and Netty is Twilight and her friends are the rest of the mane six. What better person to play as Cadence than Sqaishey?**

**Tom as Pinkie Pie, Lily as Applejack, Jake as Fluttershy, TheSpadedBlade as Rainbow Dash (got permission) and Dia as Rarity.**

**Requested by IcyWater201. Enjoy!**

**_This Day Aria_**

**[Fake Sqaishey]**

_This day is going to be perfect  
the kind of day of which I dreamed since I was small_

_Everybody will gather around,  
say I look lovely in my gown_

_What they don't know is that I have fooled them all!_

**[Sqaishey]**

_This day was going to be perfect  
the kind of day of which I dreamed since I was small_

_But instead of having cake  
with all my friends to celebrate_

_My wedding bells,  
they may not ring for me at all_

**[Fake Sqaishey]**

_I could care less about the dress  
I won't partake in any cake_

_Vows, well I'll be lying if I say,  
"That through any king of weather  
I'll want us to be together"_

_The truth is I don't care for him at all!_

_No, I do not love the groom  
in my heart there is no room!_

_But I still want him to be all mine…!_

**[Sqaishey]**

_Must escape before it's too late;  
find a way to save the day!_

_Hope, I'll be lying if I say  
"I don't fear that I may lose him  
to one who wants to use him  
not care for love and cherish him each day"_

_For I oh so love the groom  
all my thoughts he does consume_

_Oh, Stampylongnose  
I'll be there very soon…!_

**[Fake Sqaishey]**

_Finally the moment has arrived,  
for me to be one lucky bride_

**[Sqaishey]**

_Oh the wedding we won't make it  
He'll end up marrying a fake_

_Stampylongnose will be-_

**[Fake Sqaishey]**

_-mine, all mine…_


	32. Find a Pet

**Requested by 489.**

**_Find a Pet_**

**[Amy]**

_Now, Salem my dear I cannot express my delight!  
It's abundantly clear that somewhere around here  
is the pet that'll suit you just right_

**[Salem]**

_I can't wait to get started,  
but first lemme set a few rules_

_It's the utmost importance that the pet that I get  
is something that's awesome and cool!_

**[Amy]**

_Awesome and cool, got it!_

_I have so many wonderful choices,  
just wait you will see!_

**[Salem]**

_I need something real fast like a bullet  
to keep up with me_

**[Amy]**

_Sure how 'bout a bunny?  
They're cutsey wootsie and quick as can be_

**[Salem]**

_Cutsey? Wootsie?  
You ever met me?_

**[Amy]**

_Salem have faith,  
you see I will bet you_

_Somewhere in here is the pet that will get you_

Amy: C'mon, sky's the limit.

Salem: Sky is good, I'd like it to fly.

Amy: Really? Because I think this widdle puddy tat has your name written all over it. Yes, he does. Aww, look, he likes you!

Salem: Pass.

**[Amy]**

_I have so many wonderful choices for you to decide_

_There are otters and seals  
with massive appeals _

Salem: Otters and seals do not fly

Amy: Maybe not, but I've seen this particular seal catch ten feet of air when he breaches the water.

Salem: That's it. I'm gone.

**[Amy]**

_Wait, there must be a pet here  
that'll fit the ticket_

_How 'bout a lady bug or a cute cricket?_

Salem: Bigger and cooler.

Amy: Bigger, cooler. Right.

_I've got just the thing in that tree, Sall._

_Meet you new fabulous pet, Squirrely!_

Salem: It's just a squirrel.

Amy: Not just any squirrel. A _flying _squirrel.

Salem: Yeah, so like I was saying…

**[Salem]**

_Fluttershy, pal, this won't cut it_

_I need a pet to keep up with me_

_Something awesome, something flying_

_With coolness that defies gravity!_

Amy: I'm sensing you want something that can fly.

Salem: Ya think?

**[Amy]**

_I have plenty of wonderful creatures who soar in the sky!  
Like a sweet hummingbird or a giant monarch butterfly_

Salem: Better. But cooler.

_I see. How 'bout an owl, or a wasp, or a toucan?_

_There's so many wonderful creatures the likes of that_

_There are falcons and eagles_

_They are both quite regal_

_Or perhaps what you need is a dark and mysterious bat?_

Salem: Now you're talking! But instead of just one standout that's too many.

**[Salem]**

_So many choices,  
and such riches aplenty_

Amy: Not a big problem if you ask me.

_The bat would be awesome,  
but the wasp I'm digging too_

_But how about a yellow striped bat?_

**[Amy]**

_No, but I've a pink flamingo  
just dying to meet you_

**[Salem]**

_What to do, what to do?_

_A prize! That's it! There's really just one way_

_To find out which animal's best_

_Hold a contest of speed, agility, and guts_

_That will put each pet to the test_

**[Amy]**

_Don't forget style,_

_That should be considered_

**[Salem]**

_Then we'll be sure who's best from the litter_

**[Amy]**

_The one who's awesome and cool_

**[Salem]**

_Just like me!_

_Can't settle for less,  
because I'm the best_

**[Amy and Salem]**

_So a contest we will see_

**[Salem]**

_Who's the number one, greatest, perfectest pet-_

**[Amy and Salem]**

_-in the world for me…!_

**[Amy] **

_May the games-_

**[Amy and Salem]**

_-begin…_

**[Salem]**

_And may the best pet win!_

**A/N: That was long. FYI, sorry but I'm not doing A Friend For Life because it wasn't featured in the show and wasn't sung by one of the voices of the show. I ****_might _****do Perfect Day For Fun if you're lucky.**


	33. You Gotta Share, You Gotta Care

**Requested by cakeisawesome444.**

**Sorry I heven't been updating (again). I'm currently in the hospital.**

_**You Gotta Share, You Gotta Care**_

**[Squid]**

_We may be divided  
__But of you all, I beg_

_To remember we're all hoofed  
__At the end of each leg_

_No matter what the issue  
__Come from wherever you please_

_All this fighting gets you nothing  
__But hoof and mouth disease_

_Arguing's not the way  
__Hey, come out and play!_

_It's a shiny, new day  
__So, what do you say?_

_You gotta share  
__You gotta care_

_It's the right thing to do_

_You gotta share  
__You gotta care_

_And there'll always be a way through_

_Both our diets, I should mention  
__Are completely vegetarian_

_We all eat hay and oats  
__Why be at each other's throat?_

_You gotta share  
__You gotta care_

_It's the right thing to do_

_And there'll always be a way through…!_


	34. In Our Town

**A/N: It's been a while, hasn't it? Anyway, new character! Actually, technically not that new…**

**Stumpylongears: Light brown coat, darker mane and tail (short), black eyes with square, thick glasses, equal sign cutie mark (later revealed to be a piece of cheesecake with fancy toppings), Starlight Glimmer's parallel.**

**So, I was debating on whether to use Dawnables or Melanie Candy as Starlight Glimmer but I realized that Starlight isn't Aria Blaze even though she looks like her ****_so much. _****Maybe she's a distant relative? **

**I don't own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Lauren Faust and Hasbro do.**

**_In Our Town _**

**[Stumpy] **

'Heads high, everyone! Marching proud!'

'All together now! Every one of you! No pony left behind!'

_Life is so grand in our town  
We're always filled with cheer_

_We never have to look around  
To know that we're all here _

**[Citizens]**

_In our town, in our town  
we don't have to wait _

_To find out that our destiny  
is just to emulate _

**[Stumpy]**

'Let's see those big, happy smiles!'

_Life is a smile in our town,  
our cutie marks the same _

_Because we do not separate  
ourselves by more than name_

**[Citizens] **

_In our town, in our town  
We dare not compete _

_Winning only breeds the worst  
Ego-filled conceit _

**[Stumpy]**

'You see? Now _everybody _wins!'

_Life is a joy in our town  
We're all equal here_

_No one is superior,  
no one shakes in fear_

**[Citizens] **

_In our town, in our town  
We work as a team _

_You can't have a nightmare,  
if you never dream_

**[Stumpy] **

_Other ponies argue,  
do you ever wonder why? _

_When you think your talent's special,  
you don't see eye-to-eye _

_There's just too many differences  
that lead to disarray_

_But when you learn to act as one,  
it's like a holiday!_

**[Citizens] **

_In our town, in our town  
We don't complicate_

_When you learn to simplify,  
life is oh, so great! _

_Join our utopia,  
come out of the dark _

_Banded by equality,  
of our cutie mark!_


	35. Make This Mansion a Home

**A/N: You guys really need to start requesting again.**

**_Make This Mansion a Home_**

**[Salem] **

_Let's all work together,  
to make this mansion shine _

**[Dan] **

_Once we add some shine,  
it'll feel, it'll feel, it'll feel… _

**[Squid, Lee, Amy, Salem and Dan] **

_It'll feel divine!_

**[Lee] **

_Crates of cake and bales of hay  
just makes ya feel at home _

**[Amy] **

_Furry friends and some popinjays  
so he won't be alone _

**[Squid, Lee, Amy, Salem and Dan] **

_And we'll make, and we'll make, and we'll make  
this mansion a home _

**[Squid]**

_There's nothing like dogs and water slides  
to greet you every time you walk through the door _

**[Salem]**

_She'll need this and those  
posters of all my heroes _

_How could anyone awesome ever ask for more? _

**[Squid, Lee, Amy, Salem and Dan] **

_And we'll make, and we'll make, and we'll make  
a home she'll adore _

**[Dan]**

_Bright curtains of flowing silk and lace_

**[Salem] **

_This picture of me winning a race _

**[Squid] **

_TNT cannons to give him a surprise_

**[Lee]**

_Hoes and axes and some more building supplies _

**[Amy]**

_Getting hugs from this nice, big, friendly bear _

**[Dan]**

_Decorate with some gemstones bright and rare_

**[Salem] **

_More of this and that_

**[Squid]**

_Don't forget the party hats!_

**[Salem]**

_How could anyone awesome ask for more than that?_

**[Lee]**

_Let's all work together_

**[Amy]**

_To show that we have shown_

**[Dan]**

_Prince Stampylongnose_

**[Squid, Lee, Amy, Salem and Dan]**

_How we make, how we make, how we make  
this mansion a home _

_How we make, how we make, how we make  
this mansion a home_

_How we make, how we make, how we make  
this mansion a home!_

**_~ Reprise ~_**

**[Lee]**

_It's not the things ya gather around_

**[Amy]**

_It's not how much you own_

**[Dan]**

_The things that hold the meaning in your life  
are the memories you've sown_

**[Squid, Lee, Amy, Salem and Dan]**

_So we make, so we make, so we make  
this mansion a home_

_So we make, so we make, so we make  
this mansion a home _

_So we make, so we make, so we make  
this mansion a home!_

**A/N: Don't forget to vote in my poll! It gets taken down on April 27****th****.**


	36. I'll Fly

**A/N: Ermergerd, guys. This story has 10K views. Thank you so much…**

**_I'll Fly_**

**[Salem]**

_When life gives you lemons  
you can make lemonade  
But life gave me Hero here  
and my choice has long been made_

_No winter will come to the Lovely World  
I'll do it on my own  
I will keep you by my side  
so I will not be alone_

_And I'll fly, and I'll fly  
until the end of the sky  
so I'll be the one who doesn't  
have to say goodbye_

_I'll clear the skies forever  
so we won't be apart  
I'll keep the weather warm for you  
and the winter will never start _

_Weather-makers Pegasi  
you make the seasons in the sky  
I don't want to sabotage you  
but you see, I've got to try _

_No winter can come here now  
I'll keep the warmth and the sun somehow  
I'm sorry, guys, this has to be  
For I need my friend and he needs me _

_I know it's wrong, but what does it matter?  
'Cause nothing's gonna stop me now  
I'll change it all; it's only the weather  
And no one's gonna bring me down _

_I'll keep the sunlight shining free  
and I'll bust the clouds apart so you can stay with me _

_And I'll fly, and I'll fly  
until the end of the sky  
So I'll be the one  
who doesn't have to say goodbye _

_I'll clear the skies forever  
So we won't be apart  
I'll keep the weather warm for you  
and the winter will never start!_


	37. Hearts as Strong as Horses

**Requested by WolfByDaylight, one of my friends. **

**_Hearts as Strong as Horses _**

**[Netty, Tom and Lily]**

_We're the toughest little players in town  
Got the moves, got the mojo, no harder working players around_

_We are a trio, work as a team  
We'll be the first players out on the flag-waving scene_

_We get going when the going gets tough  
We know our very best is just never enough_

_We're kinda short, but so what? We don't get defeated  
We could take a little break, but we don't need it_

_We've got heart as strong as horses  
We've got hearts as strong as horses_

_We've got hearts as strong as horses  
We've got hea-a-a-arts, hearts strong as horses_

_When we put our minds together, we can achieve  
We are the Troublesome Trio, and you should believe_

_We've got determination to represent the nation  
For the win_

_We've got heart as strong as horses  
We've got heart as strong as horses  
We've got heart as strong as horses_

_And we're playing to win as we gallop to glory  
We can conquer any challenge we're in_

_We're got hea-a-a-arts, hearts strong as horses  
Hearts strong as horses_


	38. The Friendship Games

**A/N: Yes, I'm doing all the Friendship Games songs without you telling me to. You proud of me yet?**

_**The Friendship Games**_

**[All]**

_Ahhh-ohhh…_  
_Ahhh-ohhh…_

_Na, na, na-na-no, oh._

_Ha!_

_Ahhh-ohhh…_  
_The Friendship Games…_

_(guitar solo)_

_We've come this far_  
_and we're not going back. (No way!)_

_Prepare yourself_  
_'cause we're on the attack. (Attack!)_

_Won't have to find us,_  
_we'll be trackin' you down. (Right now!)_

_And when we're finished_  
_we'll be taking the crown._

_All the way. (all the way.)_  
_All the way to the Friendship Games…_

_Na, na, na-na-na, oh!_  
_Na-na, let's go!_

_Hey ho!_  
_Hey! Let's go!_

**[Salem]**

_We studied hard and we're here to win._

_(Whoa-oh)_

**[Lee]**

_We're only tellin' ya once._

**[Sky]**

_Our magic comes from the inside out._

**[Sky, Squid, Lee, Amy, Salem and Dan]**

_What you see's what you get,_  
_don't you ever forget._

**[All]**

_All the way (all the way)_  
_All the way to the Friendship Games._

_Na, na, na-na-na, oh._  
_Na, na, let's go._

_All the way (all the way)_  
_All the way to the Friendship Games._

_Na, na, na-na-na, oh._  
_Na, na, let's go._

_Na, na, na-na-na, oh._  
_Na, na, let's go._

_Na, na, na-na-na, oh._  
_Na, na, let's go._

_Na, na, na-na-na, oh._  
_Na, na, let's go._


	39. Dance Magic

**A/N: Hey thar! I'm back! This is my favorite song from the new movie but I can't watch the video anymore because it's not allowed in my country… i cri.**

**ANYWAY. Enjoy!**

_**Dance Magic**_

**[Sky]**

_I feel it stirrin' deep down inside my soul._  
_The rhythm's taking hold._

_And it's about to roll._

**[Sciency-Stampy]**

_A million sparkles falling across the floor._  
_So DJ, give it more._

_It's what we're looking for._

**[Sky, Sciency-Stampy, Squid, Lee, Amy, Salem and Dan]**

_Dance the night away_  
_With our friends right by our side._

_It doesn't matter what style you bring._  
_We're about the go on that ride. (Hey!)_

_It's dance magic._  
_Once you have it._

_Let your body move,_  
_step into the music._

_It's dance magic,_  
_and it's electric._

_Let your body move_  
_to the music._

**[Squid]**

_Doesn't matter what style you've got,_  
_just keep dancing on that spot._

_Friends like you for who you are._  
_Dance king, on the scene, superstar!_

_Redstone High, you've got the moves._  
_Diamboom bringin' all the grooves._

_Put it together and make it fit._  
_Redstone Diamonds, dance magic…_

**[Sky, Sciency-Stampy, Squid, Lee, Amy, Salem and Dan]**

_Dance the night away._  
_With our friends right by our side._

_It doesn't matter what style you bring._  
_We're about to go on that ride. (Hey!)_

_It's dance magic._  
_Once you have it._

_Let your body move,_  
_step into the music_

_It's dance magic,_  
_and it's electric._

_Let your body move_  
_to the music._

_Redstone Diamonds got a style that's all our own._  
_Dancin' nonstop, body movin' in the zone._

_Bring whatever style you got._  
_'Cause the party is goin' on._

_It's dance magic,_  
_and it's electric._

_Let your body move_  
_to the music._


End file.
